


home is where your heart is, but your heart has to grow

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [83]
Category: Disney RPF, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Companion!Kevin and his brothers and travis - driftwood</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is where your heart is, but your heart has to grow

"We figured we'd find you up here." Kevin turned, hugging his arms around his chest and Joe and Nick stepped fully onto the roof.

Kevin shrugged, glancing around. "The stars were so pretty," he said, willing his voice to stay steady and light. After all this time, he'd have thought he'd have become a better liar.

Joe and Nick came to stand on either side of him, and together they looked up at the shimmering night. "I think," Joe said, his voice light but his tone probing. "That if you weren't a rock star, Kev, you'd have been an astronomer." He laughed, but the tension was clear underneath. Something was worrying him. Joe was always so transparent. "Ever other hotel stop, you beeline to the roof to stargaze."

If Joe was transparent, Nick was opaque. "We have noticed," he added in an unreadable voice.

Kevin shrugged. "I just like looking," he said softly.

Nick sighed. "Then why do you come down most days looking like you'd lost your dog?" he asked patiently. "You're so...guarded, Kevin," he added, and Joe huffed a laugh. Nick glared at him for a second before continuing. "I'm just serious. You're always watching the world, like you're waiting for something, but not part of it or something." He smiled, suddenly, sweetly. "We're your brothers, Kevin, we're not meant to be fooled by the happy idiot act." The unspoken 'are we?' hung in the air like a lead balloon.

Kevin shrugged again, uncomfortable under this sudden blowlamp scrutiny. "No, it's not for you, I just don't like...all the attention," he stumbled over the words. "I just like to keep some things for myself."

He felt Joe drift closer next to him even as Nick took half a step in. "You can tell us anything," he said so earnestly Kevin had to fight not to laugh in his face. They said they weren't fooled, but Kevin thought maybe they were. Maybe he was a better liar than he thought. "Maybe, one day, you can even tell us what you see up there."

'Home,' Kevin managed not to say. "One day," he agreed instead, watching and Nick and Joe accepted that lie as truth too.


End file.
